justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Widow
"Black Widow" by Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]]. Background The background is filled with black and blue spider webs, which glow up purple and yellow. The background color changes after the dancer changes to maroon, it turns black and white, and glows up white.There is a moon below the right corner. During the pre-chorus it turns into a dark landscape and the dancer appears in the background in black and white. Dancer The dancer wears a costume of a purple dress and has neon blue "webs" covering her dress,and the neon blue "webs" lights up at some parts of the song. Her legs and heels are covered with lace to look like as if they have spider webs on them. She wears a shiny purple lace mask, she has long hair, and she wears a light blue glove. She changes to black and maroon during the song. Gold Moves There are 3 gold moves for this song: '''Gold Moves 1 & 2: '''Put your hands to the right. '''Gold Move 3. '''Throw your hands up as you kick up your right leg. 14.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 15.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia * This is the 2nd Iggy Azalea song in the game, the first being Problem. * This is Rita Ora's 1st song in the Just Dance series. * "F**king" and "do ya" are censored. "Sh*t" is replaced with "shhhh." * This song contains camera pans, and has angles. * While the gold move we see a contour looking like a spider. * This song was announced during the "MTV 2014 Video Music Awards" Via Twitter along with "Bang Bang" * The official video of the song references another song featured in Just Dance 2015: The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) ** Coincidentally, she might be the same girl as one of the backup dancers for The Fox. * This is the second Just Dance 2015 song to be confirmed to have a mashup. First was Love Me Again. Galley 10614410 10152672969859711 2529287911580091522 n.jpg black widow just dance.jpg BlackWidowWallpaper.jpg|Black Widow on Just Dance 2015 images (9).jpg|Black Widow cover Received m mid 1411874177664 1bbca0b76da0343387 0.jpeg|Black Widow Received m mid 1411875646793 d074db0a0301a1f948 0.jpeg Bw.PNG Videos File:New Moves File:Iggy Azalea - Black Widow ft. Rita Ora File:Black Widow - Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora Just Dance 2015 Gameplay File:LONG GAMEPLAY! - Black Widow - Iggy Azaela ft. Rita Ora - Just Dance 2015|NON CLEAN AUDIO IS USED IN THIS File:Cosplay Just Dance 2015 - PAX Prime edition File:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXekUwcu2wo Category:Solo Females Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Iggy Azalea Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Serious Dances Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Songs released in 2014 Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Song with special effects Category:Halloween Songs Category:Avant Guarde Category:Familiar Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Rap Elements Category:Spoken Elements Category:21st Century songs Category:Angled Songs Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Rita Ora Songs Category:Iggy Azalea Category:Rita Ora Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Floating Dancers Category:Dancers in costumes Category:Lovw Category:Love Songs